The Guardian of the Ages
by katsura444
Summary: early setting before Eye of the world Rand and his father find a boy in the street while on their way into town. what is this this boy's secret? my first fic, so be kind please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any wheel of time characters at all.

**Prologue**

It was a cold and rainy night in Emond's Field. Rand al Thor and his father, Tam, had just arrived in town. They were cold, wet, and hungry for some of Marin al Vere's honeycakes.

Just as they were walking into the village inn, Rand noticed a cloaked figure stumbling towards the village. Rand stopped to look at the man, at least he thought it was a man, it was kind of hard to tell with the person all huddled up in their cloak. He took two more steeps and then fell.

"Father, come quick. The man might be hurt. Help me carry him inside the inn." Rand said in a quick shout over his shoulder to Tam.

In short order, the two of them picked up the man, for it was indeed a man, and brought him into the inn. He was, or appeared to be a boy of about 18, with shoulder length dark brown hair that was separated into tufts, striking features, and a hollow appearance, as though he had not had a decent meal in weeks. He was tall, very tall, taller than Rand himself(who as we all know is huge) by at least 2 feet. As they were bringing him upstairs to be put in a bed, his head fell to the side and Rand caught a brief glimpse of his ear. It was pointed. Rand had never heard of such a thing, but who knew what outlanders were like?

After they finished settling him into his room, they all went down for some supper and to discuss what was to happen when their new guest awoke. As Rand fell asleep in his room at the inn, he couldn't help but wonder why the man _no he's a boy, he can't be any older than yourself. _had come to the Two Rivers.

Well, what did you think? As this is my first Fic, I ask that you plz R&R so I can improve on the story as the chapters progress. I am planning on having many more chapters, so plz tell me how you like the story so I can make it better with each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any WOT characters

**Awakening**

Several days later, the stranger was still asleep. Bran al Vere had called in Nynaeve to see if she could help at all. After a few hours of trying anything she could think of, she was unable to wake the boy from his unnatural slumber. As far as she could tell, he was as healthy as can be.

In a few short hours, Rand would have to go home so that they could check on the farm and make sure that the animals were in good health. As he walked past the boy's room, Rand was hit with a sudden urge to go and get one last look of the boy.

Rand took a quick look around to make sure he was alone in the hall, he had already been sent out because they didn't want him to disturb the poor boy, and snuck in. He was much the same as before, except that he seemed more…drawn than last he saw the boy. After a few moments of watching the kid, Rand decided to make sure he was ok.

_I can't believe that this is really happening. An outsider passes out and doesn't wake up, even after three days of sleep_. Rand was so intent on his thoughts that he failed to notice how quickly the kid was stirring. As the bed gave a particularly loud groan, Rand snapped back to reality with a small jerk. He practically scurried out of the room in his haste.

Just as Rand got back into his own room, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He peeked his head out of his room so that it looked like he was just hearing the commotion coming from the other room. Just as Marin reached for the door, a voice from the room called out in a smooth voice, almost like he was singing, only the words sounded like he was cursing. "Where fuck are my clothes. Damn it where is the rest of my equipment." Rand didn't understand the last part, or a few of the words, but this kid sounded like he was just a little upset about his cloths being gone, which was not all that understandable to Rand. Why not just put on the spare cloths?

Marin gave a small start before going in to see if the boy would be ok, and to get him the clothes he wanted. She came out a few minuets later with the boy following. _I wonder who he is, maybe I can find out now that he's awake. I wonder what Mat and Perrin would say about him? _

Downstairs, the kid was being feed by Marin and questioned by both Tam and Bran(more Tam then Bran as Tam knew more about the outside world). "How did a kid like you get a couple trinkets like that?" Tam asked while staring at the two bulges on either side of the boy's cloak. "I don't know. I can't remember. I can't remember anything. Who am I, o god who am I?" he said, ending in hysterics.

Unknown to Tam Rand and Bran, Marin had slipped off to fetch Nynaeve. The boy saw her go, in fact he saw just about everything that was going on, including Rand sneaking down the stairs. After a couple more minuets of eating, the kid pointed behind his back, straight at Rand actually. "Come on out kid, I won't hurt you. Why don't you just come down and say hello or some such shit." he said in a much calmer voice than just a minute ago.

Rand had no idea what to say. All the men were astonished that this kid could have known Rand was there, since Tam hadn't heard anything and the boy's back was to Rand. "Well, you just gona sit there and look pretty? I don't bite. Honestly, why doesn't anybody trust me at all?"

Rand slowly, hesitantly came the rest of the way down the stairs and over to the table. After a few moments of working up his nerve, Rand finally asked one of the several thousand questions that were really bugging him. "Why are your ears pointed? None of the other outlanders I have seen have them. So why do you?" "What's you're name kid?" "I'm not a kid, I'm at least as old as you. And my name is Rand. Can you answer my question now?"

"Persistent aren't ya. Well, I really don't know why I have pointed ears. As to a few of the other questions I know you wana ask, I could kinda just…felt you coming…staring at me, no I don't remember where I'm from, no I don't know why I'm so tall, I needed these specific cloths because they were given to me by my only family now long deceased, and the two trinkets are these."

With that he pulled out two swords, both engraved with a strange script. The one in his left hand was a two-handed sword, double edged, and was about 3$1/2 feet long. The other was also a two handed sword, only single edged, that had an even more intricate script on it, that was about 3 feet long and was slightly curved.

Tam, the only one not staring at the swords like a goose brained idiot, was pondering how this kid could have possibly known Rand wanted to ask all those questions. Instead of asking the question that was on his mind, Tam said, "So, if you can't remember what yer name is, what should we call you?"

"Well, how about Phoenix. I always liked that name, that legend. I don't know what I'm gona do now. I kinda need a place to stay. Could I possibly work for you sir?" Phoenix said, pointing a finger at Tam. "Well, I guess you could at that. We could certainly use some help around the house, and winter is coming fast. Alright I guess you're coming to live with us. What do you say to that Rand?" "I say it's a fine idea father. Isn't it about time to be heading home then?" "It is indeed. If you have anything else that need getting, best get it now. Phoenix, I guess you have all your stuff. So come with me and help me hook the cart to Bela."

So how is it? I plan on making this a VERY long fic. If you were waiting, sorry bout the update time. I have several papers I NEED to right for finals and it's a little hard to find time to write. Plz review so I can make the story better. later


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the LATELATELATE update, for any of you that have been waiting for it. I have been really busy these past months, what with school and work and now more school. I promise to keep my chapters much closer in the future, and make them a bit more interesting. By the way, if I start spouting random gibberish or something completely out of character, one of my many videogame induced personalities has temporarily taken control of my body, do not be alarmed. And now without further ado, the story again

Disclaimer: I don't own any WOT characters

**Emond's Field**

It has been 3 months since the Al Thor's invited Phoenix into their home, and it had gone very well. Phoenix had adapted well to his new life as a farmer, but there was always that lingering feeling that he should be doing something more.

Rand and phoenix had become fast friends, finding out on numerous occasions how similar they really were. It was not long until Rand introduced him to his other friends, Mattrim Cauthorn, and Perrin Aybara. They too became fast friends of Phoenix's, although Mat was a little edge that he might get turned in by this new kid.

It was the night before winter night, and although it was spring, winter's clutch still held a firm grasp on the land. Tam was in front of the wagon filled with apple brandy for the feast, hunting spear in hand. Rand was walking along the back right side of the wagon, bow ready in his hands, an arrow knocked in case of emergencies. Finally phoenix was on the back left side, a little behind Rand, his curved sword in hand.

Rand suddenly had the distinct impression that he was being watched and turned around quickly to find the source. There along the edge of the road was a man cloaked in black riding a black horse. He could feel hate oozing off the man, as if the stranger blamed him personally for all wrongdoings that he had suffered throughout his life. As hard as Rand tried, he could not bring himself to look away from him. It was at this time that Rand noticed something strange, something that made the rest of his hair stand on end. However hard the wind blew, the man's cloak remained motionless around him, as if the wind simply passed him by and gave not another thought about him.

A shout behind Rand broke the trance he had been in and he immediately turned around to hide from the angry gaze. "Why are you standing in the road Rand, is there something wrong?" yelled Phoenix, perturbed as to why he was simply standing and staring back there along the path they had already passed.

"There was a man, all in black riding a black horse. He was there I saw him, I…felt him. He hated me, I know it sounds wrong but I could tell, I could feel the hatred oozing off of him. I'm not crazy, he was there, I swear, I'm not crazy."

In his hysteria, Rand had dropped both his bow and arrows, and, now that he finally started to calm down, went to get them. They weren't there when Rand got there. Phoenix was however, and he was staring at the ground where Rand had been briefly obsessed with, Rand's bow in hand.

"We believe you son, just clam down, calm down. Phoenix, are there any tracks over there?" Tam asked. "No, but I feel like he was right, there was something, wrong, here."

With that, the trio continued on their way to Emond's Field. Oddly enough, they were followed, but not by a sinister rider, but rather by two squirrels, one pure black, the other sparkling white. The squirrels ran between the boys and jumped onto the cart without being noticed. _MUST EAT THE SQUIRREL N.. sorry for that a certain very hungry personality just took over my body he is being restrained by my ultima personality Phoenix himself now on we go_

They arrived in Emond's field without any further incidents. The sun had just peeked over the trees when they got to the Winespring inn. "Boys, don't forget to put those barrels of apple brandy in the cellar. Make sure not to get in too much trouble." He apparently had not noticed Mat coming down the way to join the boys, or he would have realized the uselessness of that statement.

"You will never guys what happened in town guys!" Mat said.


End file.
